supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Rich's Villa
Victor Rich collects all his photographs from different corners of the globe. Having collected most of them, he realizes that the shots have been gathered for an entire photo exhibition. The billionaire decides to hold a photo exhibition at the grand opening of his new mansion. 'Requirements:' *Level 24 *Clear the Landslide 'No timers!' You have 14 days to finish the quest. 'Rewards:' *Each level has a different reward, and a different amount for each reward **5-15 **3-20 Summer Marathon Points **5-10 Summer Keys **5-10 **Decorations *Seafood Shop (6000 every 12 hours, requires 30 to fill) *Victor Rich's Villa (3800 & 1200 every 20 hours) + 100 Summer Marathon Points 'Quests Tab:' Victor Rich's Villa is a Random Task Quest. The object of this quest is to collect 700 Souvenir Photos. To do this, you must collect Patents, and fill each train wagon with goods collected by completing random tasks. 'Trains:' *You start the quest with 3 Trains. *Each Train is on a schedule (timers). **The Train will leave on time regardless of whether it's loaded or not. **If you fail to send out a Train before its timer runs out, you will need to wait another 4 hours for the next Train to arrive. **You may send a Train that's not full, however you will not get a Patent if you do so. 'Wagons:' *Each Train has 3 Wagons to start. **You may earn more Wagons as you progress through the quest. **Each Train can hold 5 Wagons in total. **Place each extra Wagon on the Train by using the "Place" button. 'Engines:' *You may earn Engines as you progress through the quest. **Each Train can hold 1 extra Engine. **Place each Engine on the Train by using the "Place" button. 'Rewards Tab:' 'Souvenir Photos:' *Earn Souvenir Photos for each filled Wagon. **Check the bottom of the screen to see how many Souvenir Photos you will receive after clicking "Use" on each filled Wagon. *Earn rewards by collecting enough Souvenir Photos. 'Patents:' *Earn 1 Patent by sending out full Trains (all Wagons loaded). *Earn 2 Patents by sending out full Golden Trains. *Earn Engines and Wagons by collecting enough Patents. **Engines reduce the wait time per Train by 1 hour, for the duration of the quest. 'Golden Trains:' *Send out 5 fully loaded Trains to earn a Golden Train 'Ratings Tab:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 15 Souvenir Photos, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Camera - gives 5-7 and 5-7 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 120 Summer Marathon Points *2nd place: Silver Camera - gives 4-6 and 4-6 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 80 Summer Marathon Points *3rd place: Bronze Camera - gives 3-5 and 3-5 Seasonal Currency every 24 hours, for 16 days from the moment when it was first placed in the city + 60 Summer Marathon Points *4-6th places: 50 + 50 Summer Marathon Points *7-10th places: 40 + 40 Summer Marathon Points *11-15th places: 30 + 30 Summer Marathon Points *16-20th places: 25 + 25 Summer Marathon Points *21-25th places: 20 + 20 Summer Marathon Points sc-victor-richs-villa-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-victor-richs-villa-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-victor-richs-villa-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place Category:Random Tasks Quests Category:Train Quests